i can't help but to fall in love
by finding-heaven
Summary: Karena semakin hari, Sehun semakin menyukai Luhan. [HunHan here!]


Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah manis Luhan yang sedang tidur. Dengan gemas ia menekan-nekan pipi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Tak lama ia mengacak rambut coklat muda Luhan dengan lembut.

.

.

**i can't help but to fall in love**

Cast: Luhan & Sehun

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah duduk di lantai berkarpet di kamar Luhan. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah imutnya. Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan dagunya di atas lengannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk dengan posisi seperti itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang seperti perempuan itu.

Kakinya pegal karena duduk terlalu lama tanpa bergerak. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku.

Matanya menjelajahi kamar Luhan yang rapih. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat beberapa pigura foto di atas meja Luhan. Hampir semua foto yang ada merupakan foto mereka berdua –dari kecil hingga sekarang. Sedangkan foto Luhan bersama keluarganya hanya ada sekitar dua dan tiga. Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memang sangat menyukai Luhan, dan sangat senang saat tahu meja Luhan dipenuhi oleh foto mereka berdua.

"Sehun?" suara serak itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Luhan kini sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menguap. Matanya setengah terpejam, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ditambah rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun dan duduk di lantai sebelah tempat tidur Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepala malas dan kembali membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, "Kau tidur sangat lama, dan masih mengantuk?"

"Berisik," Luhan melemparkan bantalnya yang berwarna biru laut. "Aku masih mengantuk."

Sehun masih tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan memeluk selimutnya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman bila Sehun mengelus rambutnya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Sehun mencoba memancing Luhan. Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan malah melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memeluk selimut semakin erat. Matanya sudah terpejam, dan sudah terdengar dengkuran halus. Luhan benar-benar terlihat manis saat ini. Tapi Sehun harus tetap membangunkan Luhan karena tadi ia menyuruhnya, "Ini sudah jam setengah enam. Sore."

Luhan tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, begitupula dengan mulutnya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang lucu. Luhan mendelik, ia mengambil bantal biru lautnya dan kembali melemparnya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun masih tertawa. Melihat tingkah Luhan, ia semakin menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Bagaimana dengan kencannya?! Filmnya mulai pukul lima!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hanya terlambat setengah jam. Kalau kau tidak mau lebih terlambat lagi, cepat siap-siap."

"_Ugh_," Luhan berlari ke lemarinya dan mulai mengacak-acak pakaiannya. "Kau kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Sehuna! Kalau batal, kan, sayang tiketnya!"

"Ya, kalau tidak jadi nonton, bukankah bisa _dinner_?"

Luhan berhenti mengacak-acak lemarinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan memeluknya, namun ia segera membalasnya dengan menepuk pundak Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan bioskop. Luhan melirik jam tangannya, mereka terlambat satu jam. Ia menghela nafas. Sehun yang menyadarinya segera menepuk kepalanya lembut, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi–"

"Luhan!"

Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh. Seorang pemuda berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Sehuna! Aku duluan!"

Sehun memaksakan senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan yang sudah menjauh bersama kekasihnya.

Menghela nafas, Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal yang ia gunakan. Entah kenapa suhu udara semakin dingin, padahal saat ia bersama Luhan, rasanya tidak sedingin ini.

Sejak dulu, Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sayangnya Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat kecil, dan memiliki kekasih. Awalnya Sehun mengira mereka akan putus dalam waktu tidak lama, tapi sudah menginjak dua tahun dan mereka masih bersama.

_Tak apalah_, pikir Sehun. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi bioskop. Ia mengadahkan kepala ke atas, menatap langit yang tidak berawan. "Sulit sekali untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Luhan."

Karena semakin hari, Sehun semakin menyukai Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan semakin menyukai kekasihnya.

Sehun berjalan di atas salju yang menumpuk di tanah, meninggalkan jejak kaki yang tak lama hilang karena ditutupi oleh salju yang baru.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Entah ini cerita apa, lmao. _Not edited_. Saya buat ff ini karena lagi demen banget sama lagu **IU** yang **_Friday_**. Dan terciptalah ff ini! Gantung? Banget. Bahkan saya aja ga ngerti kenapa saya buat cerita ginian. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, ff ini dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Sequel? Masih mikir nih, karena awalnya niat saya cuma buat ff ini iseng-iseng aja.

_Well, thanks for reading ya!_


End file.
